It is well known to use a battery as either a primary or backup power supply for circuit components mounted on a printed circuit board. One method of supplying battery power to a printed circuit board is to provide a battery at a separate or remote location from the printed circuit board and provide a connector on the printed circuit board for connection to leads from a battery holder wherein the battery is mounted. One problem associated with a configuration of this type is that in most printed circuit board applications, space is a major concern, and providing the battery holder and battery separate from the printed circuit board may consume more space than desired. Additionally, long lengths of wires or leads from the battery holder to the printed circuit board may increase undesired resistance losses. Finally, if the printed circuit board is provided as a module, the separation of the battery holder and printed circuit board may increase the overall size of the module.
Another method of providing battery power to a printed circuit board is to provide a battery holder directly mounted on a printed circuit board. However, a battery is typically large in comparison to other components mounted on a printed circuit board, and may take up a large amount of space that could be otherwise allocated to circuit components.